Le mouvement des clartés
by shadowquill17
Summary: Dans un monde où il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la marque de Caïn ou d'Abaddon, quand Dean se lève le matin, c'est pour préparer un petit-déjeuner pour deux. *UA*


**Cher lecteur, **

**Puisque c'est l'été et que j'ai plein de temps, voici pour toi un nouveau petit Destiel tout mignon… simplement parce que les matins paresseux m'inspirent, et que Dean et Cas m'inspirent encore plus.**

**(le titre est tiré d'un poème de René Char, dans son recueil "Moulin premier")**

**Alors, sans plus te faire patienter… **

**Enjoy !**

**...**

Dean a comme d'ordinaire un mal fou à quitter le lit quand le réveil sonne, mais il finit par s'arracher délicatement à la douce chaleur du corps blotti au milieu des draps, soucieux d'offrir à son compagnon encore quelques précieuses minutes de sommeil avant qu'il ne doive lui aussi se lever.

Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour que le cerveau de Dean fonctionne correctement, et c'est avec une difficulté persévérante qu'il installe machinalement la cafetière sur la plaque chauffante et glisse deux toasts dans le grille-pain.

La lumière pâle du soleil matinal palpe doucement l'air, douce et floue, et à travers ses paupières à demi fermées Dean peut voir les minuscules particules de poussières danser en volutes langoureuses.

Il bouge comme un automate dans la cuisine, ses pieds nus épousant comme avec regret le carrelage froid; il laisse l'habitude guider ses mains vers ce qu'il cherche, tandis qu'il met tranquillement en place un petit-déjeuner pour deux.

L'odeur riche et alléchante du bacon emplit bientôt la petite pièce, en même temps qu'un grésillement prometteur chasse le silence éthéré de ce début de journée, et c'est quand Dean ajoute quatre œufs dans la poêle et qu'ils se serrent amoureusement contre les bandes de viande grasse que Cas entre finalement dans la pièce.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer que s'il n'a pas jugé utile, au sortir du lit, de se vêtir de plus qu'un simple boxer, Cas, lui, a pris le temps de passer un t-shirt avant de quitter la chambre… _un de mes t-shirts à moi_, pense Dean avec une possessivité affamée en reconnaissant immédiatement le vêtement; le motif familier est usé et les lettres de Led Zeppelin semblent s'écailler de fatigue, mais quand Cas s'étire avec un bâillement félin, le bord du t-shirt se soulève juste assez pour dévoiler une bande de peau pâle, et Dean sent sa bouche s'assécher.

Avant même d'avoir pu formuler intelligiblement son envie de traverser la cuisine pour le rejoindre, ses jambes l'ont déjà porté et Dean tient Cas étroitement serré contre sa poitrine, ses bras entourant fermement la taille étroite et son nez pressé avec adoration dans le creux du cou encore chaud de sommeil.

-Mmmmh, fait-il dans un grognement d'approbation en inspirant un grand coup de l'odeur familière et si tentatrice de Cas. Salut, toi.

-Bonjour, Dean, répond Cas de sa voix grave, le timbre encore impossiblement plus rauque après son réveil récent.

Avec un enthousiasme paresseux, Dean saupoudre de baisers sa mâchoire, puis son cou, puis sa clavicule aiguë, et les petits bruits de plaisir que Cas laisse échapper tandis qu'il s'abandonne aux caresses de Dean emplissent ce dernier d'une joie béate.

-Tu…mmmh… tu as bien dormi ? parvient à dire Cas entre deux soupirs.

Dean dépose un dernier baiser au creux de son épaule, avant de se redresser; Cas le fixe calmement, son regard bleu encore voilé de sommeil et de plaisir, et Dean sent son cœur se contracter bizarrement dans sa poitrine.

-Toujours, avec toi, susurre-t-il d'un ton séducteur.

Bon Dieu, Dean ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à sortir des phrases aussi niaises, mais à vrai dire le délicat rougissement qui colore soudain les pommettes de Cas est vraiment adorable, alors Dean s'autorise une petite pause dans ses critiques intérieures.

-Pas de cauchemar, alors ? insiste Cas.

Et vraiment, Dean pourrait en avoir marre à l'heure qu'il est d'entendre Cas se faire du souci pour lui, mais la seule chose qu'il arrive à ressentir en voyant ces yeux d'un bleu électrique emplis d'inquiétude et posés sur lui, c'est un nouveau flot d'affection pour l'homme en face de lui.

-Non, Cas, répond-il tendrement. Pas de cauchemar.

Ce qu'il complète par un _smack_ sur les lèvres pâles et gercées de Cas.

-Tu es mon attrape-rêves personnel, ajoute-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Cas fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une métaphore très…

Mais Dean l'interrompt d'un autre baiser.

-Peu importe, Cas. Je dors mieux quand tu es là, d'accord ? dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules, délibérément détendu.

Cas cligne des yeux mais ne détourne pas le regard, ses iris bleus sombres et perçants et pleins d'une acceptation totale et absolue.

-Et puis, ajoute Dean, une chaleur à la fois familière et inconfortable fleurissant quelque part au niveau de sa poitrine… il y a quelques autres avantages à partager son lit avec une magnifique créature telle que toi, susurre-t-il d'un ton suggestif en pressant ses hanches contre celles de Cas.

-Serais-tu en train de proposer que nous ayons à nouveau des rapports sexuels ce soir, afin de tirer le maximum de profits de notre cohabitation ? fait alors Cas, faussement étonné.

Dean laisse échapper un gloussement léger.

-Toi, tu sais comment me parler, Cas, fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et, après un dernier baiser sur la bouche offerte de Cas, Dean retourne précipitamment à ses œufs en riant doucement.

Cas s'installe calmement à table et remplit deux tasses de café, et en le voyant ainsi, assis dans la petite cuisine où Dean avait auparavant l'habitude d'avaler en vitesse un jus d'orange en brique et un toast un peu sec, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que vraiment, il est drôlement chanceux comme gars.

- THE END -

**…**

**J'espère que ça t'a plu, lecteur !**

**Si c'est le cas, si ça ne l'est pas, si tu as des commentaires ou des conseils, surtout n'oublie pas de me laisser une review pour me dire ce que tu as pensé de ce petit bout de fluff… parce que review = LOVE.**

**Alors merci à toi de m'avoir lue, et à la prochaine j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
